Break
This oc belongs to Gran Gran and this is her entry to the Legends contest. Please don't edit or steal (most specifically for rps or fan fics) without permission. Be wiry for the mature content to follow. - - - Rumor tells of a corpse. A corpse weaving between the dead grasses on the tundra. It's mouth spills fluids of unknown origin in the body. A bird's eye pops out of the chunk of flesh that's thin enough the show the bone underneath. The claws! They'd wailed. The claws made out of the bone from his fingers! Like the boney claws of a crow, they'll tare and gouge your eye out! And when they hold your eye, the eye itself will heal and appear like it's nothing more than a glass eye! The tails they told. The threats they gave their offspring for venturing out into the wilderness. The high tails they told of one single dragon tareing out a elderly SkyWing's eyes. For hundreds of years they told these tails, but in fact they were talking about a literal dead body. Break. Their name is Break. APPEARANCE Break is horrific. A bloody and bruised walking coprse striding over the tall and dead grasses on the flat land. He's noticeable thanks to his lightly tinged grey and lighter nature. But one should never get too close to the undead, because you'll see his vulture's eye and the wickedly long and curved claws making up his talons. What exactly is this "Vulture's eye"? The vulture eye is a orange island in the sea of bloody blue tissue. A vast majority of Break's right side of the face is all a open scar. The insane dragon clawed out his own eye and flesh, replaacing the broken eye with one he'd stolen from a elderly SkyWing. It's a faded orange but still remains fierce. Albeit it still sticks out unnervingly. PERSONALITY Break was raised in a very socially and emotionally withdrawn house. The majority of his time in the cabin was all alone with his mother running around in the permanent snow-covered wastes. But could one really be surprised if Break shows no emotions nor interests? Seeing how he is now, is that even a real shocking fact? But even since he was a dragonet he'dnever expressed anything close to sympathy and particular interests. Break is a very dull dragon. A dull but easy to work with because he'd never asked anything. Never question any order given. He doesn't care what so ever. ABILITIES Natural: Animus enchantments or enhancements: Elongating and shapening his claws. Enchanting a SkyWings' eye to be repaired and sit comfortably in his own empty eye socket. Never needing food or water ever again. HISTORY Break was a sheer heart attack on the royal IceWing family. The youngest and very precious princess out of all the heirs would've been the last dragon to do the following actions. Actively sought out older Icewings, and wind up with an egg at the age of eight. She was young. And she was supposed to be this model beacon for the rest of the tribe. This deeply hurt the pride of the surroundings family. It was decided that the dragonet would be raised in the alpine section of the Ice Kingdom with his mother to never be seen by the eyes of Kingdom ever again. The alpine region was extremely secluded and hard to reach, actively kept away from all the weaker poorer classes. For his entire dragonethood he stayed in that forest with his mother. It was a truthfully boring a dull dragonethood with him being sheltered for the entire time he was there. But it was more or less handy that he was alone soo often. Because he manged to find out that he had these wild and flat out weird ability. He used it often around his home and on himself. Stronger scales, stronger claws, maybe even make himself luckier. Break used his abilities all in rapid succession from the first time he found it when the IceWing was two. His time in the alpine forest passed honestly too fast. With seven years of her life wasted, his mother returned to the palace with Break to see what should become of him now that he was fully grown. Well it was fairly simple. Leave him as a simple guard. Easy right? No one woukd suspect him, nor did anyone ever tested for the newly discovered magic in the royal family. His cousin had that power in her claws, but he guessed that one prodigy was enough in the family. Being a guard taught him many-a-lession about how this tribe would treat dragons from lower backgrounds. He was treated no different than the clawed up prema-frost in the ground. Constantly yelled at a mocked with various other guards in a situation no different than his. Break wasn't the emotional or expressive type, so no sympathy nor concern had ever fled his mind for the next few years. All he did was enchant a scale here and a scale there. Evey enchantment for himself. It was rinse and repeat until they had to keave the tundra. The royal guard was sent down to the steppe lining the tundra. This was during the long building process of the great wall the sprates it to this day. The royal guard was ordered to escorts a representative out of a town deep in both festivals and demonstrations. It happend in a flash outside of the city center. He was in the back of the group and he was tackled and his helmet was removed. Some kind of dragon, red in tone started clawing at his face. The crowd was angry and didn't care how they'd hurt the dragon. But the red-toned dragon got to his eye. Tarring at it and ruining it and the flesh around the socket. RELATIONSHIPS E TRVIA *The name Break was chosen for the following definition: An interruption of continuity or uniformity. Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:IceWings Category:Animus Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Labyrinth the Dragon) Category:Deceased Characters